Journal d'un fou
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: <html><head></head>Après une série d'événements troublants, Shadow perd la raison et sombre peu à peu dans la folie. Peu enclin à s'ouvrir aux autres, il se confie à un journal tenu secret. Oserez-vous entrer dans ses plus sombres pensées ? Comment fuir ? A voir...</html>
1. Chapter 1

_Journal d'un fou…_

_Annonce_

Descriptif :

Tout a commencé lorsqu'il avait attrapé un mauvais rhume. Il était resté seul, dans son manoir, préférant s'isoler que de sortir avec des amis en ville, dans la chaleur de l'été naissant. Les travaux de construction de la piste skiable ordonnés par le Maire étaient terminés et l'inauguration eut lieue. Il été là, malgré son rhume. Un événement étrange, malsain va faire naître une étrange sensation qui va le pousser peu à peu dans l'autre monde qu'il réfutait enfant, terrorisé des songes nocturnes. Pourtant, tout cela est-il faux ? Cet homme a noté dans son journal ces épreuves, jour après jour. Oserez-vous tentez avec lui les forces du « monde invisible » ? Plus personne ne sera le même… Si vous l'osez, entrez…

Rang :

T la majorité du récit mais peu souvent K+.

Type :

Supernatural/Drama

Supranaturel/Drame

Avertissement :

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Ils sont la propriété de leurs propriétaires respectifs. De plus, des passages en italique ponctueront l'histoire, ils représentent les pages du journal du personnage principal, ou du moins, sa narration des faits. Il peut il y avoir des moments où l'écriture sera en italique et en gras, ce sont les périodes de narration hors du journal, d'un moment précis. L'écriture normale, sans style particulier, est simplement la narration de ce qui se passe sur le fait. Autre élément à prendre en compte, c'est les chapitres. Ils seront courts, descriptifs et basés sur les écrits du personnage principal. Cependant, c'est un nouveau genre que j'essaie de manipuler. J'espère que ce sera globalement bien, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques dans les reviews. Je vous attends là-bas ! Pour l'instant, entrez dans l'histoire !

Date de sortie (deux premiers chapitres) :

Dans environ une semaine, un peu plus.

Histoire de :

_Lungor Sterling Zachary Camille Lycien_

Spéciale dédicace à :

Une personne bien spéciale, Garou, Tigre Blanc, Jon', l'Italien… Et tous les autres camarades !

Aussi une nouvelle « recrue » XD que je baptiserai « Windy » !

A ma famille aussi, dont maman.

Et n'oublions pas à ceux qui lisent mes histoires et me suivent.


	2. Jour 1

France, Gérardmer, le 8 mai 1994

_Quelle journée admirable ! J'ai passé toute la matinée étendu sur l'herbe, devant mon manoir, sous l'énorme chêne qui le couve, l'abrite et l'ombrage tout entier. J'aime ce pays, et j'aime y vivre parce que j'y ai mes racines, ces profondes et délicates racines, qui attachent un homme à la terre et où sont nés et morts ses ancêtres, qui l'attachent à ce qu'on pense et à ce qu'on mange, aux usages comme aux nourritures, aux locutions locales, aux intonations de paysans, aux odeurs du sol, des villages et de l'air lui-même._

_J'aime ma maison où j'ai grandit, de mes fenêtres, je vois le lac qui coule, le long de la côte de mon manoir, derrière la route, presque chez moi de quelques mètres._

_A gauche, là-bas, La Bresse, la vaste ville aux chalets aux toits bleus, sous le peuple pointu des clochers gothiques. Ils sont innombrables, frêles ou larges, dominés par la flèche de fonte de la cathédrale, et pleins de cloches qui sonnent dans l'air bleu des belles matinées ensoleillées vosgiennes, jetant jusqu'à moi leur doux et lointain bourdonnement de fer, leur chant d'airain que la brise m'apporte, tantôt plus fort, et tantôt plus affaibli, suivant qu'elle s'éveille ou s'assoupit._

_Vraiment, comme il faisait bon, ce matin !_

_Vers onze heures, je suis allé voir l'inauguration de la piste skiable. Monsieur le maire et ses administrés ainsi qu'une foule heureuse, acclamant, hurlait de joie lorsque le maire avait coupé le cordon d'honneur. J'ai pu voir alors un petit convoi « d'œufs », ces sas blancs qui transportent les skieurs en haut de la piste. Les lanières de métal râlaient de peine en vomissant une fumée épaisse, défilant devant les grilles._

_Après deux oiseaux vosgiens, dont une plume tomba sur le sas, venait un dernier, le final. Il était grand, bien large pour contenir au moins dix personnes, avec un pavillon blanc, admirablement propre et luisant, se confondant avec la neige artificielle. Le maire y grimpa avec ses associés, l'inaugurant. Je saluai, je ne sais pourquoi, tant ce navire des montagnes me fit plaisir à voir. En même temps, un frisson me parcouru l'échine mais me quitta aussitôt, comme une caresse._


	3. Jour 2

France, Gérardmer, 12 mai 1994

_J'ai un peu de fièvre depuis quelques jours, je me sens malade, ou plutôt, je me sens triste._

_D'où viennent ces influences mystérieuses qui changent en découragement notre bonheur et notre confiance en détresse ? On dirait que l'air, l'air invisible est plein d'inconnaissables puissances, dont nous subissons les voisinages mystérieux. Je m'éveille plein de gaieté, avec des envies de chanter dans la gorge, mais Pourquoi ? Je descends le long de l'eau et soudain, après une courte promenade, je rentre chez moi, désolé, comme si quelque malheur m'attendait, rôdant chez moi. Pourquoi ? Est-ce un frisson de froid qui, frôlant ma peau, a ébranlé mes nerfs et assombri mon âme ? Après tout, nous sommes dans les Vosges… Est-ce la forme des nuages, ou la couleur du jour, la couleur des choses, si variable, qui, passant par mes yeux, a troublé mes pensées ? Sait-on ? Tout ce qui nous entoure, tout ce que nous voyons sans le regarder, tout ce que nous frôlons sans le connaître, tout ce que nous touchons sans le palper, tout ce que nous rencontrons sans le distinguer, a, sur nous, sur nos organes, et, par eux, sur nos idées, sur notre cœur lui-même, des effets rapides, surprenants et inexplicables ?_

_Comme il est profond, ce mystère de l'Invisible ! Nous ne pouvons le sonder avec nos pensées misérables, avec nos yeux qui ne savent apercevoir ni le trop petit ni le trop grand, ni le trop près, ni le trop loin, ni les habitants d'une étoile, ni les habitants d'une goutte d'eau… Avec nos oreilles qui nous trompent, car elles nous transmettent les vibrations de l'air en notes sonores. Elles sont des fées qui font ce miracle de changer en bruit ce mouvement et par cette métamorphose donnent naissance à la musique, qui rend chantante l'agitation muette de la nature… Avec notre odorat, plus faible que celui du chien… Avec notre goût, qui peut à peine discerner l'âge d'un vin !_

_Ah, si nous avions d'autres organes qui accompliraient en notre faveur d'autres miracles, que de choses nous pourrions découvrir autour de nous !_


	4. Jour 3

France, Gérardmer, 16 mai 1994

_Je suis malade, décidément ! Je me portais si bien le mois dernier ! J'ai la fièvre, une fièvre atroce, ou plutôt un énervement fiévreux, qui rend mon âme aussi souffrante que mon corps. J'ai sans cesse cette sensation affreuse d'un danger menaçant, cette appréhension d'un malheur qui vient, ou de la mort qui approche, souffle glacial sur la nuque… Ce pressentiment qui est sans doute l'atteinte d'un mal encore inconnu, germant dans le sang et la chair… Mas que peut-il m'arriver ? Je suis riche !_


	5. Jour 4

France, Gérardmer, 18 mai 1994

_Je viens de consulter mon médecin, car je ne pouvais plus dormir. Il m'a trouvé le pouls rapide, l'œil dilaté, les nerfs vibrants, mais sans aucun symptôme alarmant. Je dois prendre des douches et boire de son médicament au goût horrible, le bromure de potassium._


	6. Jour 5

France, Gérardmer, 25 mai 1994

_Aucun changement ! Mon état, vraiment, est bizarre. A mesure qu'approche le soir, une inquiétude incompréhensible m'envahit, comme si la nuit cachait pour moi une menace terrible. Je dîne vite, puis j'essaye de lire mais je ne comprends pas les mots je distingue à peine les lettres. Je marche alors dans mon salon de long en large, sous l'oppression d'une crainte confuse et irrésistible, la crainte du sommeil et la crainte du lit… La nuit semble porteuse de dangers…_

_Vers dix heures, je monte dans ma chambre. A peine entré, je donne deux tours de clefs, et je pousse les verrous j'ai très peur… Mais de quoi ? Je ne redoutais rien jusqu'ici… J'ouvre mes armoires, je regarde sous mon lit, j'écoute, j'écoute, j'écoute… Est-ce de la paranoïa ? Quoi ? Est-ce étrange qu'un simple malaise, un trouble de la circulation peut-être, l'irritation d'un filet nerveux, un peu de congestion, une toute petite perturbation dans le fonctionnement si imparfait et si délicat de notre machine vivante, puisse faire un mélancolique du plus joyeux homme de la terre et un poltron du plus brave ? Puis je me couche finalement, dominé par cette crainte immodérée, attendant le sommeil comme on attendrait le bourreau. Angoisses, angoisses, angoisses… Je l'attends avec l'épouvante de sa venue, et mon cœur bat, et mes jambes frémissent : et tout mon corps tressaille dans la chaleur des draps, jusqu'au moment où je tombe tout à coup dans le repos, comme on tomberait, pour s'y noyer, dans un gouffre d'eau stagnante. Je ne le sens pas venir, comme autrefois, ce sommeil perfide, caché près de moi, qui me guette, qui va me saisir par la tête, me fermer les yeux, m'anéantir._

_Je dors, longtemps, deux ou trois heures, puis un rêve, non, un cauchemar, m'étreint. Je sen bien que je suis couché et que je dors… Je le sens et je le sais… Et je sens aussi que quelqu'un s'approche de moi, me regarde, me palpe lugubrement, monte sur mon lit, s'agenouille sur ma poitrine, me prend le cou entre ses mains, ses doigts longs, me prenant jusque derrière la nuque, et si froids, et serre, serre, serre, serre… De toute sa force pour m'étrangler._

_Moi, je me débats, lié par cette impuissance atroce, qui nous paralyse dans les songes je veux crier, je ne peux pas, je veux remuer, je ne peux pas, j'essaye avec des efforts affreux, en haletant, de me tourner, de rejeter cet être qui m'écrase et qui m'étouffe, mais je ne peux toujours pas ! Merde !_

_Et soudain, je m'éveille, affolé, couvert de sueur. J'allume une bougie rapidement, tremblant. Je suis seul._

_Après cette crise, qui se renouvelle toutes les nuits, je dors enfin, avec calme, jusqu'à l'aurore…_


	7. Jour 6

France, Gérardmer, 2 juin 1994

_Mon état s'est encore aggravé. Qu'ai-je donc ? Le bromure n'y fait rien. Il m'en créé d'autres bien plus… Intimes. Les douches n'ont plus n'y font rien. Tantôt, pour fatiguer mon corps, si las pourtant, j'allai faire un tour dans la forêt du Rain Du Beau voisine. Je crus d'abord que l'air frais, léger et doux, plein d'odeurs d'herbes et de feuilles, me versait aux veines un sang nouveau, au cœur une énergie nouvelle. Je pris une grande avenue de chasse puis je tournai vers un vieux coin, par une allée étroite, entre deux armées d'arbres démesurément hauts qui mettaient un toit vert, épais, presque noir, entre le ciel et moi._

_Un frisson me saisit alors, soudainement, non pas un frisson de froid mais un étrange frisson d'angoisse… Un frisson à faire trembler les morts… _

_Je hâtai le pas, inquiet d'être seul dans ce bois, apeuré sans raison, stupidement, par la profonde solitude. J'étais un peu essoufflé, et rapidement, en commençant à courir à travers ce bois à vive allure, je devins rouge comme un bœuf écorché vif. A bout de souffle, je me rendais compte que je n'irai pas bien loin… Tout à coup, il me sembla que j'étais suivi, qu'on marchait sur mes talons, tout près, à me toucher, frôlant mes épaules. Il m'a même paru sentir un souffle vif et glacé sur ma nuque._

_Je me suis retourné brusquement, violemment, tordant des branches au passage. J'étais seul. Je ne vis derrière moi que la droite et large allée, vide, et de l'autre côté elle s'étendait aussi à perte de vue, toute pareille et effrayante. Les arbres semblaient prendre des formes horriblement réelles. _

_Je fermai les yeux. Pourquoi ? Et je me mis à tourner sue un talon, très vite, comme une toupie. Je faillis tomber, je rouvris les yeux, les arbres dansaient, la terre flottait, je dus m'asseoir… Puis, ah ! Je ne savais plus par où j'étais venu ! Etrange idée ! Etrange ! Etrange idée ! Je ne savais plus du tout ! Je partis donc par le côté qui était à ma droite, et je revins dans l'aventure qui m'avait amené au milieu de la forêt… Cette étrange sensation d'être suivie me revint souvent…_


	8. Jour 7

France, Gérardmer, 3 juin 1994

_La nuit a été horrible. Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques temps, quelques semaines peut-être. Un petit voyage, des vacances me feront le plus grand bien._


	9. Jour 8

France, Gérardmer, 2 juillet 1994

_Je rentre. Je suis guéri. J'ai fait d'ailleurs une belle excursion ! J'ai visité le Mont-Saint-Michel que je ne connaissais pas. _

_Quelle vision, quand on arrive, comme moi à Avranches, vers la fin du jour ! La ville est sur une colline, et on me conduisit dans le jardin public, au bout de la citée. Je poussai un cri d'étonnement. Une baie démesurée s'étendait devant moi, à perte de vue, entre deux côtes écartées se perdant au loin dans les brumes, et au milieu de cette immense baie jaune et sous un ciel d'or et de clarté, s'élevait sombre et pointu un mont étrange, au milieu des sables. Le soleil venait de disparaître, et sur l'horizon encore flamboyant se dessinait le profil de ce fantastique rocher qui porte sur son sommet un fantastique monument._

_Dès l'aurore, j'allai vers lui. La mer était basse, comme la veille au soir, et je regardais se dresser devant moi, à mesure que j'approchais d'elle, la surprenante abbaye. Après plusieurs heures de marche, j'atteignis l'énorme bloc de pierres qui porte la petite citée dominée par la grande église. Ayant gravit la rue étroite et rapide, j'entrai dans la plus admirable demeure gothique construite pour Dieu sur la terre, vaste comme une ville, pleine de salles basses, écrasées sous des voûtes et de hautes galeries qui soutiennent de frêles colonnes. J'entrai dans ce gigantesque bijou de granit, aussi léger qu'une dentelle, couvert de tours, de sveltes clochetons, où montent des escaliers tordus, et qui lancent dans le ciel bleu des jours, dans le ciel noir des nuits, leurs têtes bizarres hérissées de chimères, de diables, de bêtes fantastique, de fleurs monstrueuses, et reliés l'un à l'autre par de fines arches ouvragées._

_Quand je fus sur le sommet, je dis au guide qui m'accompagnait, et qui était rapidement devenu un ami : « Knuckles, comme tu dois être bien, ici… »._

_Il me répondit : « Il y a beaucoup de vent, Shadow… » Et nous nous mîmes à causer en regardant monter la mer, qui courait sur le sable et le couvrait d'une cuirasse d'acier froid._

_Et mon guide me conta des histoires, toutes les vieilles histoires de ce lieu, des légendes, toujours des légendes…_

_Une d'elles, pourtant, me frappa beaucoup. Les gens du pays, ceux du mont, prétendent qu'on entend parler la nuit dans les sables, puis qu'on entend bêler deux chèvres, l'une avec une voix forte, l'autre avec une voix faible. Les incrédules affirment que ce sont les cris des oiseaux de mer, qui ressemblent tantôt à des bêlements, tantôt à des plaintes humaines, mais les pêcheurs attardés jurent avoir rencontré, rôdant dans les dunes, entre deux marées, autour de la petite ville jetée ainsi loin du monde, un vieux berger, dont on ne voit jamais la tête, couverte d'un manteau, et qui conduit, marchant devant eux, un bouc à figure d'homme et une chèvre à figure de femme, tous deux avec de longs cheveux blancs et parlant sans cesse, se querellant dans une langue inconnue, puis cessant soudain de crier pour bêler de toutes leurs forces._

_Je dis à Knuckles : « Y croyez-vous ? »_

_Il murmura : « Je ne sais pas »_

_Je repris : « S'il existait sur la terre d'autres êtres que nous, comment ne les connaîtrions-nous pas depuis longtemps comment ne les auriez-vous pas vus, vous ? Comment ne les aurais-je pas vus, moi ? »_

_Il répondit : « Est-ce que nous voyons la cent millième partie de ce qui existe ? Tenez, voici le vent, qui est la plus grande force de la nature, qui renverse les hommes, abat les édifices, déracine les arbres, soulève la mer en montagnes d'eau, détruit les falaises, et jette aux brisants les grands navires, le vent qui tue, qui gémit, qui siffle, qui mugit, l'avez-vous vu, et pouvez-vous le voir ? Il existe, pourtant… »_

_Je me tus devant ce simple raisonnement. Cette personne était un sage, ou peut-être un sot. Je ne l'aurais pu affirmer au juste, mais je me tus. Ce qu'il disait là, je le pensais souvent…_


	10. Jour 9

France, Reims, 3 juillet 1994

_J'ai mal dormi, certes, il y a ici une influence fiévreuse qui nous a suivis, car mon conducteur souffre de la même maladie que moi. En rentrant hier, j'avais remarqué sa pâleur particulière. Je lui ai demandé si ça allait et il m'a répondu qu'il ne pouvait plus se reposer, que ses nuits mangent ses jours et que depuis mon départ, cela le tient comme un envoutement. Les autres majordomes vont bien mais cependant, j'ai très peur d'être repris, moi…_


	11. Jour 10

France, Gérardmer, 4 juillet 1994

_Décidément, je suis repris. Mes cauchemars anciens reviennent. Cette nuit, j'ai senti quelqu'un accroupi sur moi et qui, se bouche sur la mienne, buvait ma vie entre mes lèvres. Oui, il la puisait dans ma gorge, comme aurait fait une sangsue. Puis il s'est levé, repu, et moi je suis resté éveillé, tellement meurtri, brisé, anéanti, que je ne pouvais plus remuer. Il a violé mon âme. Si cela continue encore quelques jours, je repartirais certainement !_


	12. Jour 11

France, Gérardmer, 5 juillet 1994

_Ai-je perdu la raison ? Ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai vu la nuit dernière est tellement étrange, que ma tête s'égare quand j'y songe !_

_Comme je le fais maintenant chaque soir, j'avais fermé ma porte à clef, puis, ayant soif, je bus un demi-verre d'eau, et je remarquai par hasard que ma carafe était pleine jusqu'au bouchon de cristal._

_Je me couchai ensuite et je tombai dans un de mes sommeils épouvantables, dont je fus tiré au bout de deux heures environ par une secousse plus affreuse encore._

_Imaginez ceci : un homme qui dort, qu'on assassine, et qui se réveille avec un couteau planté dans la poitrine, et qui tente de crier, le souffle court, couvert de son propre sang, ne pouvant plus respirer, et qui va mourir, et qui ne comprend rien. Voilà._

_Après avoir reprit mes esprits, j'eus soif de nouveau. J'ai donc allumé une bougie et tendis ma main vers la table où était posée ma carafe. Je la soulevais pour la porter à ma bouche mais elle me parut légère. Rien ne coula. Elle était vide ! Elle était complètement vide ! Je n'avais rien compris mais, d'un coup, je ressentis une émotion si terrible que je dus m'asseoir. Ou plutôt, je suis tombée dans une chaise. J'ai sursauté et j'ai regardé furieusement de tous côtés. Je me suis rassit, perdu, confus, mais surtout effrayé par ce qui s'est passé. Je regardais avec terreur ce verre vide et cette carafe de cristal qui me semblèrent être vivants. Mes mains, moites, tremblaient. On avait donc bu cette eau ? Qui ? Moi ? Moi, sans doute ? Ce ne pouvait être que moi ? Alors, je suis somnambule… Je vivais, sans le savoir, de cette double vie qui fait douter s'il y a deux êtres en nous… Ou… S'il existait un autre être… ? Un étranger, inconnaissable, invisible… Il peut toucher, par moments, à notre âme… On est alors engourdis… Le corps, captif, n'obéit plus qu'à lui… Nous ne sommes plus nous-mêmes… Quand même… Serait-ce donc ça ? Non…_


	13. Jour 12

France, Gérardmer, 6 juillet 1994

_Je deviens fou. On a encore bu toute ma carafe cette nuit, ou plutôt, je l'ai bue… Mais est-ce moi ? Qui serait-ce ? Qui ? Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je deviens fou ? Qui me sauvera ?_


	14. Jour 13

France, Gérardmer, 10 juillet 1994

_Je viens d'avoir fait des expériences surprenantes. Décidément, je suis fou ! Et pourtant…_

_Le 6 Juillet, avant de me coucher, j'ai placé sur la table de nuit du vin, du lait, de l'eau, du pain et des fraises._

_On a bu, j'ai bu, toute l'eau, et un peu de lait. On n'a pas touché ni au vin, ni aux fraises._

_Le 7 Juillet, j'ai fait la même expérience, qui a donné le même résultat._

_Le 8 Juillet, j'ai supprimé l'eau et le lait de ma table de nuit. Tout est resté intact._

_Le 9 Juillet, j'ai remit sur ma table l'eau et le lait seulement, en supprimant les autres objets. J'ai enveloppé les carafes dans des tissus de mousseline noire et ficeler le bouchon avec du fil de boucher. J'ai frotté ma bouche, mon nez, mon menton et mes mains dans une boîte de craie dans laquelle j'ai rajouté du talc. Je me suis couché juste après. _

_Le sommeil lourd et pesant m'a vite assaillit, suivit bientôt de l'atroce réveil après un long et douloureux cauchemar. Je n'avais pas remué, les draps eux-mêmes ne portaient aucune trace, aucune tâche quelconque. J'ai couru vers la table, et j'ai écarquillé les yeux au possible. Je déliai soigneusement les cordons, en tremblant d'horreur : on avait bu toute l'eau ! On avait bu tout le lait ! Ah ! _

_Je partirai bientôt pour Reims !_


	15. Jour 14

France, Reims, 12 juillet 1994

_J'avais donc perdu la tête les jours derniers ! J'ai dû être le pantin, l'esclave de mon imagination énervée, à moins que je ne sois vraiment somnambule, ou que j'aie subi une de ces influences constatées, mais inexplicables jusqu'ici, qu'on appelle suggestions. En tout cas, mon affolement touchait à la démence, et vingt-quatre heures passées à Reims ont suffi pour me remettre d'aplomb.  
>Hier, après des courses et des visites, qui m'ont fait passer dans l'âme de l'air nouveau et vivifiant, j'ai fini ma soirée au Théâtre-Français. On y jouait une pièce d'Alexandre Dumas fils ; et cet esprit alerte et puissant a achevé de me guérir. Certes, la solitude est dangereuse pour les intelligences qui travaillent. Il nous faut autour de nous, des hommes qui pensent et qui parlent. Quand nous sommes seuls longtemps, nous peuplons le vide de fantômes.<br>Je suis rentré à l'hôtel très gai, par les boulevards. En étant dans la foule, je songeais, non sans ironie, à mes terreurs, à mes suppositions de l'autre semaine, car j'ai cru, oui, j'ai cru qu'un être invisible habitait sous mon toit. Comme notre tête est faible et s'effare, et s'égare vite, dès qu'un petit fait incompréhensible nous frappe !  
>Au lieu de conclure par ces simples mots : " Je ne comprends pas parce que la cause m'échappe ", nous imaginons aussitôt des mystères effrayants et des puissances surnaturelles.<em>

_Franchement, quelles âneries !_


	16. Jour 15

France, Gérardmer, 14 juillet 1994

_C'est aujourd'hui la fête de la République. Je me suis promené dans la ville, voyageant à travers les rues. Les pétards et les drapeaux ainsi que les musiques m'amusaient comme un enfant. J'en avais plein les yeux. C'est pourtant idiot, en fait, pour être heureux, à date fixe sur calendrier et par décret du gouvernement. La population est plutôt un troupeau de ruminants de chewing-gums imbécile, d'un coup stupidement patient, et d'un autre férocement révolté. On lui dit « amuse-toi » et il s'amuse. On lui dit « va te battre avec ton voisin », et il va se battre avec son voisin. On lui dit « vote pour Mitterrand » et il vote pour Mitterrand. Puis on lui dit « vote pour Chirac » et il vote pour Chirac. _

_Ceux qui le dirigent sont tout aussi sots, au lieu d'obéir à des Hommes, ils obéissent à des « principes », lesquels ne peuvent être que niais, stériles et faux, par cela même qu'ils sont des principes, c'est-à-dire des idées réputées certaines et immuables en ce monde où l'on n'est sûr de rien, puisque la lumière est une illusion, puisque le bruit est une illusion…_


	17. Jour 16

France, Gérardmer, 16 juillet 1994

_J'ai vu hier des choses qui m'ont beaucoup troublé._

_Je dînais chez ma sœur, Mme Hedgehog, anciennement Amy Rose, dont le mari, Sonic, commande le 76__ e chasseur__ à Limoges. Je me trouvais chez elle avec deux jeunes femmes, dont l'une a épousé un médecin, le docteur Parent, qui s'occupe beaucoup des maladies nerveuses et des manifestations extraordinaires auxquelles donne lieu en ce moment les expériences sur l'hypnotisme et la suggestion. J'ai remarqué que mon neveu Manik et que ma nièce Sonia n'étaient pas là. Elle m'a répondu qu'ils étaient chez une nourrice. Autrefois, lorsque j'étais encore avec Mme The Bat, j'emmenais régulièrement mon fils, Silver, ici, pour qu'il s'amuse avec eux. Cela fait plusieurs années que je n'ai plus de nouvelles… Il nous raconta longtemps les résultats prodigieux obtenus par des savants anglais et par les médecins de l'école de Nancy. Les faits qu'il avança me parurent tellement bizarres, que je me déclarai tout à fait incrédule._

"_Nous sommes, affirmait-t-il, sur le point de découvrir un des plus importants secrets de la nature, je veux dire, un de ses plus importants secrets sur cette terre; car elle en a certes d'autrement importants, là bas, dans les étoiles. Depuis que l'homme pense, depuis qu'il sait dire et écrire sa pensée, il se sent frôlé par un mystère impénétrable pour ses sens grossiers et imparfaits, et il tâche de suppléer, par l'effort de son intelligence, à l'impuissance de ses organes. Quand cette intelligence demeurait encore à l'état rudimentaire, cette hantise des phénomènes invisibles a pris des formes banalement effrayantes. De la sont nées les croyances populaires au surnaturel, les légendes des esprits rôdeurs, des fées, des gnomes, des revenants, je dirai même la légende de Dieu, car nos conceptions de l'ouvrier-créateur, de quelque religion qu'elles nous viennent, sont bien les inventions les plus médiocres, les plus stupides, les plus inacceptables sorties du cerveau apeuré des créatures. Rien de plus vrai que cette parole de Voltaire : 'Dieu a fait l'homme à son image, mais l'homme le lui a bien rendu.' Mais, depuis un peu plus d'un siècle, on semble pressentir quelque chose de nouveau. Mesmer et quelques autres nous ont mit sur une voie inattendue, et nous sommes arrivés vraiment, depuis quatre ou cinq ans surtout, à des résultats surprenants."_

_Ma sœur, très incrédule aussi, souriait. Le docteur Parent lui dit :_

_« Voulez-vous que j'essaie de vous endormir, madame ?_

_- Oui, je veux bien. »_

_Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et il commença à la regarder fixement en la fascinant. Moi, je me sentis soudain un peu troublé, le cœur battant, la gorge serrée. Je voyais les yeux de Mme Sablé s'alourdir, sa bouche se crisper, sa poitrine haletait. Au bout de dix minutes, elle dormait._

_« Mettez-vous derrière elle », dit le médecin._

_Et je m'assis derrière elle. Il lui plaça entre les mains une carte de visite en lui disant : « Ceci est un miroir ; que voyez-vous dedans ? » Elle répondit :_

_« Je vois mon cousin._

_- Que fait-il ?_

_- Il se tort le nez._

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- Il tire de sa poche une photographie._

_- Quelle est cette photographie ?_

_- La sienne. »_

_C'était vrai ! Et cette photographie venait de m'être livrée, le soir même, à l'hôtel._

_« Comment est-il sur ce portrait ?_

_- Il se tient debout avec son chapeau à la main. »_

_Donc elle voyait dans cette carte, dans ce carton blanc, comme elle eût vue dans une glace. Les jeunes femmes, épouvantées, disaient : « Assez ! Assez ! Assez ! » Mais le docteur ordonna : « Vous vous lèverez demain à huit heures ; puis vous irez trouver à son hôtel votre cousin, et vous le supplierez de vous prêter cinq milles francs que votre mari vous demande et qu'il vous réclamera à son prochain voyage. » Puis il la réveilla._

_En rentrant à l'hôtel, je songeai à cette curieuse séance et des doutes m'assaillirent, non point sur l'absolue, sur l'insoupçonnable bonne foi de ma cousine, que je connaissais comme une sœur, depuis l'enfance, mais sur une supercherie possible du docteur. Ne dissimulait-il pas dans sa main une glace qu'il montrait à la jeune femme endormie, en même temps que sa carte de visite ? Les prestidigitateurs de profession font des choses autrement singulières._

_Je rentrai donc et je me couchai. Or, ce matin, vers huit heures et demie, je fus réveillé par mon valet de chambre, qui me dit :_

_« C'est Mme Sablé qui demande à parler à monsieur tout de suite. »_

_Je m'habillai à la hâte et je la reçus. Elle s'assit fort troublée, les yeux baissés, et, sans lever son voile, elle me dit :_

_« Mon cher cousin, j'ai un gros service à vous demander._

_- Lequel, ma cousine ?_

_- Cela me gêne beaucoup de vous le dire, et pourtant, il le faut. J'ai besoin, absolument besoin, de cinq mille francs._

_- Allons donc, vous ?_

_- Oui, moi, ou plutôt mon mari, qui me charge de les trouver. »_

_J'étais tellement stupéfait, que je balbutiais mes réponses. Je me demandais si vraiment elle ne c'était pas moquée de moi avec le docteur Parent, si ce n'était pas là une simple farce préparée d'avance et fort bien jouée. Mais, en la regardant avec attention, tous mes doutes se dissipèrent. Elle tremblait d'angoisse, tant cette démarche lui était douloureuse, et je compris qu'elle avait la gorge pleine de sanglots. Je la savais fort riche et je repris :_

_« Comment ! Votre mari n'a pas cinq mille francs à sa disposition ! Voyons, réfléchissez. Etes-vous sûre qu'il vous a chargée de me les demander ? »_

_Elle hésita quelques secondes comme si elle eût fait un grand effort pour chercher dans son souvenir, puis elle répondit :_

_« Oui…, oui… j'en suis sûre._

_- Il vous a écris ? »_

_Elle hésita encore, réfléchissant. Je devinai le travail torturant de sa pensée. Elle ne savait pas. Elle savait seulement qu'elle devait m'emprunter cinq mille francs pour son mari. Donc elle osa mentir._

_« Oui, il m'a écrit._

_- Quand donc ? Vous ne m'avez parlé de rien, hier._

_- J'ai reçue sa lettre ce matin._

_- Pouvez-vous me la montrer ?_

_- Non… non… non… elle contenait des choses intimes… trop personnelles… je l'ai… je l'ai brûlée._

_- Alors, c'est que votre mari fait des dettes. »_

_Elle hésita encore, puis murmura :_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_

_Je déclarai brusquement :_

_« C'est que je ne puis disposer de cinq mille francs en ce moment, ma chère cousine. »_

_Elle poussa une sorte de cri de souffrance._

_« Oh ! Oh ! Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, trouvez-les… »_

_Elle s'exaltait, joignait les mains comme si elle m'eût prié ! J'entendais sa voix changer de ton elle pleurait et bégayait, harcelée, dominée par l'ordre irrésistible qu'elle avait reçu._

_« Oh ! Oh ! Je vous en supplie… si vous saviez comme je souffre… il me les faut aujourd'hui. »_

_J'eus pitié d'elle._

_« Vous les aurez tantôt, je vous le jure »._

_Elle s'écria :_

_« Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Que vous êtes bon. »_

_Je repris :_

_« Vous rappelez-vous ce qui c'est passé hier chez vous ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous rappelez-vous que le docteur Parent vous a endormie ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et bien, il vous a ordonné de venir m'emprunter ce matin cinq mille francs, et vous obéissez en ce moment à cette suggestion. »_

_Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit :_

_« Puisque c'est mon mari qui les demande. »_

_Pendant une heure, j'essayai de la convaincre, mais je n'y pus parvenir. Quand elle fut partie, je courus chez le docteur. Il allait sortir ; et il m'écouta en souriant. Puis il dit :_

_« Croyez-vous maintenant ?_

_- Oui, il le faut bien._

_- Allons chez votre parente. »_

_Elle sommeillait déjà sur une chaise longue, accablée de fatigue. Le médecin lui prit le pouls, la regarda quelques temps, une main levée vers ses yeux qu'elle ferma peu à peu sous l'effort insoutenable de cette puissance magnétique. Quand elle fut endormie :_

_« Votre mari n'a plus besoin de cinq mille francs. Vous allez donc oublier que vous avez prié votre cousin de vous les prêter, et, s'il vous parle de cela, vous ne comprendrez pas. »_

_Puis il la réveilla. Je tirai de ma poche un portefeuille :_

_« Voici, ma chère cousine, ce que vous m'avez demandé ce matin. »_

_Elle fut tellement surprise que je n'osai pas insister. J'essayai cependant de ranimer sa mémoire, mais elle nia avec force, crut que je me moquais d'elle, et faillit, à la fin, se fâcher._

_Voilà ! Je viens de rentrer ; et je n'ai pu déjeuner, tant cette expérience m'a bouleversé._


	18. Jour 17

France, Gérardmer, 19 juillet 1994

_Beaucoup de personnes à qui j'ai raconté cette aventure se sont moqués de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Le sage dit : Peut-être ?_


	19. Jour 18

France, Gérardmer, 21 juillet 1994

_Je suis allé diner au Petit Chalet Gérômois. J'ai passé la soirée au bal des canotiers. Décidément, tout dépend des lieux et des milieux. Croire au surnaturel dans l'île de la Grenouillère, serait le comble de la folie humaine… Mais au sommet du Mont-Saint-Michel ? Mais dans les Indes ? Nous subissons effroyablement l'influence de ce qui nous entoure. Je rentrerai chez moi plus tard._


	20. Jour 19

France, Gérardmer, 30 juillet 1994

_Je suis revenu dans ma maison depuis hier. Tout va bien._


	21. Jour 20

France, Gérardmer, 2 août 1994

_Rien de nouveau, il fat un temps superbe, je vais me baigner au lac peut-être… Je passe mes journées à regarder les bateaux de plaisance passer._


	22. Jour 21

France, Gérardmer, 4 août 1994

_Disputes parmi mes majordomes dans le manoir. Ils me rapportent qu'on casse des verres la nuit, dans les armoires. Le valet de chambre accuse la cuisinière, qui accuse la lingère, qui accuse les deux autres. Ils me rapportent les pièces à conviction chaque matin et aucune trace d'effraction. Qui est le coupable ? Bien intelligent celui qui me le dirait…_


	23. Jour 22

France, Gérardmer, 6 août 1994

_Cette fois, je ne suis pas fou. J'ai vu... j'ai vu... j'ai vu !... Je ne puis plus douter... j'ai vu !... J'ai encore froid jusque dans les ongles... j'ai encore peur jusque dans les moelles... j'ai vu !... Je me promenais à deux heures, en plein soleil, dans mon parterre de rosiers... dans l'allée des rosiers d'automne qui commencent à fleurir. Comme je m'arrêtais à regarder un géant des batailles, qui portait trois fleurs magnifiques, je vis, je vis distinctement, tout près de moi, la tige d'une de ces roses se plier, comme si une main invisible l'eût tordue, puis se casser, comme si cette main l'eût cueillie ! Puis la fleur s'éleva, suivant une courbe qu'aurait décrite un bras en la portant vers une bouche, et elle resta suspendue dans l'air transparent, toute seule, immobile, effrayante tache rouge à trois pas de mes yeux. Éperdu, je me jetai sur elle pour la saisir ! Je ne trouvai rien ; elle avait disparu. Alors je fus pris d'une colère furieuse contre moi-même ; car il n'est  
>pas permis à un homme raisonnable et sérieux d'avoir de pareilles hallucinations.<em>

_Mais était-ce bien une hallucination ? Je me retournai pour chercher la tige, et je la retrouvai immédiatement sur l'arbuste, fraîchement brisée entre les deux autres roses demeurées à la branche._

_Alors, je rentrai chez moi l'âme bouleversée, car je suis certain, maintenant, certain comme de l'alternance des jours et des nuits, qu'il existe près de moi un être invisible, qui se nourrit de lait et d'eau, qui peut toucher aux choses, les prendre et les changer de place, doué par conséquent d'une nature matérielle, bien qu'imperceptible pour nos sens, et qui habite comme moi, sous mon toit..._


	24. Jour 23

France, Gérardmer, 7 août 1994

_J'ai dormi tranquille. Il a bu l'eau de ma carafe, mais n'a point troublé mon sommeil.  
>Je me demande si je suis fou. En me promenant, tantôt au grand soleil, le long de la rivière, des doutes me sont venus sur ma raison, non point des doutes vagues comme j'en avais jusqu'ici, mais des doutes précis, absolus. J'ai vu des fous ; j'en ai connu qui restaient intelligents, lucides, clairvoyants même sur toutes les choses de la vie, sauf sur un point. Ils parlaient de tout avec clarté, avec souplesse, avec profondeur, et soudain leur pensée, touchant l'écueil de leur folie s'y déchirait en pièces, s'éparpillait et sombrait dans cet océan effrayant et furieux, plein de vagues bondissantes, de brouillards, de bourrasques, qu'on nomme " la démence ".<br>Certes, je me croirais fou, absolument fou, si je n'étais conscient, si je ne connaissais parfaitement mon état, si je ne le sondais en l'analysant avec une complète lucidité. Je ne serais donc, en somme, qu'un halluciné raisonnant. Un trouble inconnu se serait produit dans mon cerveau, un de ces troubles qu'essaient de noter et de préciser aujourd'hui les physiologistes ; et ce trouble aurait déterminé dans mon esprit, dans l'ordre et la logique de mes idées, une crevasse profonde. Des phénomènes semblables ont lieu dans le rêve qui nous promène à travers les fantasmagories les plus invraisemblables, sans que nous en soyons surpris, parce que l'appareil vérificateur, parce que le sens du contrôle est endormi ; tandis que la faculté imaginative veille et travaille. Ne se peut-il pas qu'une des imperceptibles touches du clavier cérébral se trouve paralysée chez moi ? Des hommes, à la suite d'accidents, perdent la mémoire des noms propres ou des verbes ou des chiffres, ou seulement des dates. Les localisations de toutes les parcelles de la pensée sont aujourd'hui prouvées. Or, quoi d'étonnant à ce que ma faculté de contrôler l'irréalité de certaines hallucinations, se trouve engourdie chez moi en ce moment !  
>Je songeais à tout cela en suivant le bord de l'eau. Le soleil couvrait de clarté la rivière, faisait la terre magnifique, emplissait mon regard d'amour pour la vie, pour les hirondelles, dont l'agilité est une joie de mes yeux, pour les herbes de la rive dont le frémissement est un bonheur de mes oreilles.<br>Peu à peu, cependant, un malaise inexplicable me pénétrait. Une force, me semblait-il, une force occulte m'engourdissait, m'arrêtait, m'empêchait d'aller plus loin, me rappelait en arrière. J'éprouvais ce besoin douloureux de rentrer qui vous oppresse, quand on a laissé au logis un malade aimé, et que le pressentiment vous saisit d'une aggravation de son mal.  
>Donc, je revins malgré moi, sûr que j'allais trouver, dans ma maison, une mauvaise nouvelle, une lettre ou une dépêche. Il n'y avait rien ; et je demeurai plus surpris et plus inquiet que si j'avais eu de nouveau quelque vision fantastique…<em>


	25. Jour 24

France, Gérardmer, 8 août 1994

_J'ai passé hier une affreuse soirée. Il ne se manifeste plus, mais je le sens près de moi, m'épiant, me regardant, me touchant, me dominant, et plus redoutable, en se cachant comme ça, que s'il se signalait par des phénomènes surnaturels sa présence invisible et constante. Il rôde dans la chambre, je le sens mais je ne peux pas le voir. J'ai dormi pourtant…_


	26. Jour 25

France, Gérardmer, 9 août 1994

_Rien mais je suis angoissé._


	27. Jour 26

France, Gérardmer, 10 août 1994

_Rien aujourd'hui… Qu'arrivera-t-il demain ? J'ai peur…_


	28. Jour 27

France, Gérardmer, 11 août 1994

_Toujours rien je ne peux plus rester chez moi avec cette crainte et cette pensée entrées en mon âme si piteuse. Je vais partir, pour de bon._


	29. Jour 28

France, Gérardmer, 12 août 1994

_Il est 10 heures du soir. Tout le jour j'ai voulu m'en aller, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai voulu accomplir cet acte de liberté si facile, si simple, sortir, monter dans ma voiture pour gagner Reims, je n'ai pas pu. Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?_


	30. Jour 29

France, Gérardmer, 13 août 1994

_Quand on est atteint par certaines maladies, tous les ressorts de l'être physique semblent brisés, toutes les énergies anéanties, tous les muscles relâchés, mous, les os devenus comme la chair et la chair liquide comme de l'eau. J'éprouve cela dans mon être moral d'une façon étrange et désolante. Je n'ai plus aucune force, aucun courage, aucune domination sur moi, aucun pouvoir même de mettre en mouvement ma pauvre volonté. Je ne peux plus vouloir, mais quelqu'un veut pour moi, et j'obéis._


	31. Jour 30

France, Gérardmer, 14 août 1994

_Je suis perdu ! Quelqu'un possède mon âme et la gouverne ! Quelqu'un ordonne tous mes actes, tous mes mouvements, toutes mes pensées. Je ne suis plus rien en moi, rien qu'un spectateur esclave et terrifié de toutes les choses que j'accomplis. Je désire sortir. Je ne peux pas. Il ne veut pas ; et je reste, éperdu, tremblant, dans le fauteuil où il me tient assis. Je désire seulement me lever, me soulever, afin de me croire maître de moi. Je ne peux pas ! Je suis rivé à mon siège et mon siège adhère au sol, de telle sorte qu'aucune force ne nous soulèverait._

_Puis, tout d'un coup, il faut, il faut, il faut que j'aille au fond de mon jardin cueillir des fraises et les manger. Et j'y vais. Je cueille des fraises et je les mange ! Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Est-il un Dieu ? S'il en est un, délivrez-moi, sauvez-  
>moi ! Secourez-moi ! Pardon ! Pitié ! Grâce ! Sauvez-moi ! Oh ! Quelle souffrance ! Quelle torture ! Quelle horreur !<em>


	32. Jour 31

France, Gérardmer, 15 août 1994

_Certes, voilà comment était possédée et dominée ma pauvre cousine, quand elle est venue m'emprunter cinq mille francs. _

_Elle subissait un vouloir étranger entré en elle, comme une autre âme, comme une autre âme parasite et dominatrice. Est-ce que le monde va finir ?_

_Mais celui qui me gouverne, quel est-il, cet invisible ? Cet inconnaissable, ce rôdeur d'une race  
>surnaturelle ? <em>


	33. Jour 32

France, Gérardmer, 16 août 1994

_J'ai pu m'échapper aujourd'hui pendant deux heures, comme un prisonnier qui trouve ouverte, par hasard, la porte de son cachot. J'ai senti que j'étais libre tout à coup et qu'il était loin. J'ai ordonné de préparer la voiture bien vite et j'ai gagné Reims. Oh ! Quelle joie de pouvoir dire à un homme qui obéit : « Allez à Reims ! »_

_Je me suis fait arrêter devant la bibliothèque et j'ai prié qu'on me prêtât le grand traité du docteur Hermann Herestauss sur les habitants inconnus du monde antique et moderne._

_Puis, au moment de remonter dans mon coupé, j'ai voulu dire : « À la gare ! » et j'ai crié, – je n'ai pas dit, j'ai crié – d'une voix si forte que les passants se sont retournés : « À la maison », et je suis tombé, affolé d'angoisse, sur le coussin de ma voiture. Il m'avait retrouvé et repris._


	34. Jour 33

France, Gérardmer, 17 août 1994

_Quelle nuit ! Quelle nuit ! Et pourtant il me semble que je devrais me réjouir. Jusqu'à une heure du matin, j'ai lu ! Hermann Herestauss, docteur en philosophie et en théogonie, a écrit l'histoire et les manifestations de tous les êtres invisibles rôdant autour de l'homme ou rêvés par lui. Il décrit leurs origines, leur domaine, leur puissance. Mais aucun d'eux ne ressemble à celui qui me hante. On dirait que l'homme, depuis qu'il pense, a pressenti et redouté un être nouveau, plus fort que lui, son successeur en ce monde, et que, le sentant proche et ne pouvant prévoir la nature de ce maître, il a créé, dans sa terreur, tout le peuple fantastique des êtres occultes, fantôme vagues nés de  
>la peur.<em>

_Donc, ayant lu jusqu'à une heure du matin, j'ai été m'asseoir ensuite auprès de ma fenêtre ouverte pour rafraîchir mon front et ma pensée au vent calme de l'obscurité. Il faisait bon, il faisait tiède ! Comme j'aurais  
>aimé cette nuit-là autrefois ! <em>

_Pas de lune. Les étoiles avaient au fond du ciel noir des scintillements frémissants. Qui habite ces  
>mondes ? Quelles formes, quels vivants, quels animaux, quelles plantes sont là-bas ? Ceux qui<br>pensent dans ces univers lointains, que savent-ils plus que nous ? Que peuvent-ils plus que nous ? Que  
>voient-ils que nous ne connaissons point ? Un d'eux, un jour ou l'autre, traversant l'espace, n'apparaîtra-t-il pas sur notre terre pour la conquérir, comme les Normands jadis traversaient la mer pour asservir des<br>peuples plus faibles ?_

_Nous sommes si infirmes, si désarmés, si ignorants, si petits, nous autres, sur ce grain de boue qui tourne délayé dans une goutte d'eau. Je m'assoupis en rêvant ainsi au vent frais du soir. Or, ayant dormi environ quarante minutes, je rouvris les yeux sans faire un mouvement, réveillé par je ne sais quelle émotion confuse et bizarre._

_Je ne vis rien d'abord, puis, tout à coup, il me sembla qu'une page du livre resté ouvert sur ma table venait de tourner toute seule. Aucun souffle d'air n'était entré par ma fenêtre. Je fus surpris et j'attendis. Au bout de quatre minutes environ, je vis, je vis, oui, je vis de mes yeux une autre page se soulever et se rabattre sur la précédente, comme si un doigt l'eût feuilletée. Mon fauteuil était vide, semblait vide ; mais je compris qu'il était là, lui, assis à ma place, et qu'il lisait. D'un bond furieux, d'un bond de bête révoltée, qui va éventrer son dompteur, je traversai ma chambre pour le saisir, pour l'étreindre, pour le tuer !... Mais mon siège,  
>avant que je l'eusse atteint, se renversa comme si on eût fui devant moi... ma table oscilla, ma lampe tomba et s'éteignit, et ma fenêtre se ferma comme si un malfaiteur surpris se fût élancé dans la nuit, en<br>prenant à pleines mains les battants._

_Donc, il s'était sauvé ; il avait eu peur, peur de  
>moi, lui !<em>

_Alors... alors... demain... ou après... ou un jour quelconque, je pourrai donc le tenir sous mes poings, et l'écraser contre le sol ! Est-ce que les chiens, quelquefois, ne mordent point et n'étranglent pas leurs maîtres ?_


	35. Jour 34

France, Gérardmer, 18 août 1994

_J'ai pensé toute la journée. Oh ! Oui, je vais lui obéir, suivre ses impulsions, accomplir toutes ses volontés, me faire humble, soumis, lâche. Il est le plus fort. Mais une heure viendra…_


	36. Jour 35

France, Gérardmer, 19 août 1994

_Je sais... je sais... je sais tout ! Je viens de lire ceci dans la Revue du __Junior Scientifique__ : « Une nouvelle assez curieuse nous arrive de Rio de Janeiro. Une folie, une épidémie de folie, comparable aux démences contagieuses qui atteignirent les peuples d'Europe au moyen âge, sévit en ce moment dans la province de San-Paulo. Les habitants éperdus quittent leurs maisons, désertent leurs villages, abandonnent leurs cultures, se disant poursuivis, possédés, gouvernés comme un bétail humain par des êtres invisibles bien que tangibles, des sortes de vampires qui se nourrissent de leur vie, pendant leur sommeil, et qui boivent en outre de l'eau et du lait sans paraître toucher à aucun  
>autre aliment. M. le professeur Don Pedro Henriquez, accompagné de plusieurs savants médecins, est parti pour la province de San-Paulo afin d'étudier sur place les origines et les manifestations de cette surprenante folie, et de proposer à l'Empereur les mesures qui lui paraîtront le plus propres à rappeler à la raison ces populations en délire. » Ah ! Ah ! Je me rappelle, je me rappelle le beau trois-mâts brésilien qui passa sous mes fenêtres en remontant la Seine, le 8 mai dernier ! Je le trouvais si joli, si blanc, si gai ! L'Être était dessus, venant de là-bas, où sa race est née ! Et il m'a vu ! Il a vu ma demeure blanche aussi ; et il a sauté du navire sur la rive. Oh ! Mon Dieu ! À présent, je sais, je devine. Le règne de l'homme est fini.<em>

_Il est venu, Celui que redoutaient les premières terreurs des peuples naïfs, Celui qu'exorcisaient les prêtres inquiets, que les sorciers évoquaient par les nuits sombres, sans le voir apparaître encore, à qui les pressentiments des maîtres passagers du monde prêtèrent toutes les formes monstrueuses ou gracieuses des gnomes, des esprits, des génies, des fées, des farfadets. Après les grossières conceptions de l'épouvante primitive, des hommes plus perspicaces l'ont pressenti plus clairement. Mesmer l'avait deviné et les médecins, depuis dix ans déjà, ont découvert, d'une façon précise, la nature de sa puissance avant qu'il l'eût exercée lui-même. Ils ont joué avec cette arme du Seigneur nouveau, la domination d'un mystérieux vouloir sur l'âme humaine devenue esclave. Ils ont appelé cela magnétisme, hypnotisme, suggestion... que sais-je ? Je l'ai vu s'amuser comme des enfants imprudents avec cette horrible puissance ! Malheur à nous ! Malheur à l'homme ! Il est venu, le... le... comment se nomme-t-il... le... il me semble qu'il me crie son nom, et je ne l'entends pas... le... oui... il le crie... J'écoute... je ne peux pas... répète... le... Sarkropic... J'ai entendu... le Sarkropic... c'est lui... le Sarkropic... il est venu !..._

_Ah ! Le vautour a mangé la colombe ; le loup a mangé le mouton ; le lion a dévoré le buffle aux cornes aiguës ; l'homme a tué le lion avec la flèche, avec le glaive, avec la poudre ; mais le Sarkropic va faire de l'homme ce que nous avons fait du cheval et du bœuf : sa chose, son serviteur et sa nourriture, par la seule puissance de sa volonté. Malheur à nous ! Pourtant, l'animal, quelquefois, se révolte et tue  
>celui qui l'a dompté... moi aussi je veux... je pourrai... mais il faut le connaître, le toucher, le voir ! Les savants disent que l'œil de la bête, différent du nôtre, ne distingue point comme le nôtre... Et mon œil à moi ne peut distinguer le nouveau venu qui m'opprime. Pourquoi ? Oh ! Je me rappelle à présent les paroles du moine du mont Saint-Michel : « Est-ce que nous voyons la cent millième partie de ce qui existe ? Tenez, voici le vent qui est la plus grande force de la nature, qui renverse les hommes, abat les édifices, déracine les arbres, soulève la mer en montagnes d'eau, détruit les falaises et jette aux brisants les grands navires, le vent qui tue, qui siffle, qui gémit, qui mugit, l'avez-vous vu et pouvez-vous le voir : il existe pourtant ! »<em>

_Et je songeais encore : mon œil est si faible, si imparfait, qu'il ne distingue même point les corps durs, s'ils sont transparents comme le verre !... Qu'une glace sans tain barre mon chemin, il me jette dessus comme l'oiseau entré dans une chambre se casse la tête aux vitres. Mille choses en outre le trompent et l'égarent ? Quoi d'étonnant, alors, à ce qu'il ne sache point apercevoir un corps nouveau que la lumière traverse. Un être nouveau ! Pourquoi pas ? Il devait venir assurément ! Pourquoi serions-nous les derniers ! _

_Nous ne le distinguons point, ainsi que tous les autres créés avant nous ? C'est que sa nature est plus parfaite, son corps plus fin et plus fini que le nôtre, que le nôtre si faible, si maladroitement conçu, encombré d'organes toujours fatigués, toujours forcés comme des ressorts trop complexes, que le nôtre, qui vit comme une plante et comme une bête, en se nourrissant péniblement d'air, d'herbe et de viande, machine animale en proie aux maladies, aux déformations, aux putréfactions, poussive, mal réglée, naïve et bizarre, ingénieusement mal faite, œuvre grossière et délicate, ébauche d'être qui pourrait devenir intelligent et superbe. Nous sommes quelques-uns, si peu sur ce monde, depuis l'huître jusqu'à l'homme. Pourquoi pas un de plus, une fois accomplie la période qui sépare les apparitions successives de toutes les espèces diverses ?_

_Pourquoi pas un de plus ? Pourquoi pas aussi d'autres arbres aux fleurs immenses, éclatantes et parfumant des régions entières ? Pourquoi pas d'autres éléments que le feu, l'air, la terre et l'eau ? Ils sont quatre, rien que quatre, ces pères nourriciers des êtres ! Quelle pitié ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas quarante, quatre cents, quatre mille ! Comme tout est pauvre, mesquin, misérable ! Avarement donné, sèchement inventé, lourdement fait ! Ah ! L'éléphant, l'hippopotame, que de grâce ! Le chameau, que d'élégance !_

_Mais direz-vous, le papillon ! Une fleur qui vole ! J'en rêve un qui serait grand comme cent univers, avec des ailes dont je ne puis même exprimer la forme, la beauté, la couleur et le mouvement. Mais je le vois... il va d'étoile en étoile, les rafraîchissant et les embaumant au souffle harmonieux et léger de sa course !... Et les peuples de là-haut le regardent passer, extasiés et ravis !_


	37. Jour 36

France, Gérardmer, 19 août 1994

_Je le tuerai. Je l'ai vu ! Je me suis assis hier soir, à ma table ; et je fis semblant d'écrire avec une grande attention. Je savais bien qu'il viendrait rôder autour de moi, tout près, si près que je pourrais peut-être le toucher, le saisir ? Et alors !... alors, j'aurais la force des désespérés ; j'aurais mes mains, mes genoux, ma poitrine, mon front, mes dents pour l'étrangler, l'écraser, le mordre, le déchirer. Et je le guettais avec tous mes organes surexcités. _

_J'avais allumé mes deux lampes et les huit bougies de ma cheminée, comme si j'eusse pu, dans cette clarté, le découvrir. En face de moi, mon lit, un vieux lit de chêne à colonnes ; à droite, ma cheminée ; à gauche, ma porte fermée avec soin, après l'avoir laissée longtemps ouverte, afin de l'attirer ; derrière moi, une très haute armoire à glace, qui me servait chaque jour pour me raser, pour m'habiller, et où j'avais coutume de me regarder, de la tête aux pieds, chaque fois que je passais devant._

_Donc, je faisais semblant d'écrire, pour le tromper, car il m'épiait lui aussi ; et soudain, je sentis, je fus certain qu'il lisait par-dessus mon épaule, qu'il était là, frôlant mon oreille. Je me dressai, les mains tendues, en me tournant si vite que je faillis tomber. Eh bien ?... on y voyait comme en plein jour, et je ne me vis pas dans ma glace !... Elle était vide, claire, profonde, pleine de lumière ! Mon image n'était pas dedans... et j'étais en face, moi ! Je voyais le grand verre limpide du haut en bas. Et je regardais cela avec des yeux affolés ; et je n'osais plus avancer, je n'osais plus faire un mouvement, sentant bien pourtant qu'il était là, mais qu'il m'échapperait encore, lui dont le corps  
>imperceptible avait dévoré mon reflet. <em>

_Comme j'eus peur ! Puis voilà que tout à coup je commençai à m'apercevoir dans une brume, au fond du miroir, dans une brume comme à travers une nappe d'eau ; et il me semblait que cette eau glissait de gauche à droite, lentement, rendant plus précise mon image, de seconde en seconde. C'était comme la fin d'une éclipse. Ce qui me cachait ne paraissait point posséder de contours nettement arrêtés, mais une sorte de transparence opaque, s'éclaircissant peu à peu. Je pus enfin me distinguer complètement, ainsi  
>que je le fais chaque jour en me regardant. Je l'avais vu ! L'épouvante m'en est restée, qui<br>me fait encore frissonner._


	38. Jour 37

France, Gérardmer, 20 août 1994

_Le tuer, comment ? Puisque je ne peux pas l'atteindre ? Le poison ? Mais il me verrait le mélanger à l'eau et nos poisons, si forts soient-ils, auraient-ils un effet sur lui ? Sur son corps invisible ? Non… Non… Sans aucun doute… Alors ? Alors… ?_


	39. Jour 38

France, Gérardmer, 21 août 1994

_J'ai fait venir un serrurier du Tolly et je lui ai commandé pour ma chambre des persiennes de fer, comme en ont, à Paris, certains hôtels particuliers, au rez-de-chaussée, par crainte des voleurs. Il me fera, en outre, une porte pareille. Je me suis fait prendre pour un abruti mais je m'en fiche royalement, de ces cons._


	40. Jour 39

France, Gérardmer, 10 septembre 1994

_Gérardmer, hôtel Continental. C'est fait... c'est fait... mais est-il parti ? J'ai l'âme bouleversée de ce que j'ai vu._

_Hier donc, le serrurier ayant posé ma persienne et ma porte de fer, j'ai laissé tout ouvert, jusqu'à  
>minuit, bien qu'il commençât à faire froid.<em>


	41. Jour 40

France, Gérardmer, 5 octobre 1994

_J'ai réfléchis. Longtemps. J'ai un plan. Normalement, il devrait partir définitivement. J'ai étudié les plans de ma maison, tout préparé dans le plus grand secret. Tout est prêt. Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer et sonner l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère !_


	42. Jour 41

France, Gérardmer, 18 novembre 1994

_Je lisais tranquillement dans ma chambre. Le vent faisait claquer la porte d'en bas. Tout était prêt. J'attendais, comme un tigre attend avant de bondir sur sa proie…__Tout à coup, j'ai senti qu'il était là, et une joie, une joie folle m'a saisi. Je me suis levé lentement, et j'ai marché à droite, à gauche, longtemps pour qu'il ne devinât rien ; puis j'ai ôté mes bottines et mis mes savates avec négligence ; puis j'ai fermé ma persienne de fer, et revenant à pas tranquilles vers la porte, j'ai fermé la porte aussi à double tour. Retournant alors vers la fenêtre, je la fixai par un cadenas, dont je mis la clef dans ma poche._

_Tout à coup, je compris qu'il s'agitait autour de moi, qu'il avait peur à son tour, qu'il m'ordonnait de lui ouvrir. Je faillis céder ; je ne cédai pas, mais m'adossant à la porte, je l'entrebâillai, tout juste assez pour passer, moi, à reculons ; et comme je suis très grand ma tête touchait au linteau. J'étais sûr qu'il n'avait pu s'échapper et je l'enfermai, tout seul, tout seul. Quelle joie ! Je le tenais ! Alors, je descendis, en courant ; je pris dans mon salon, sous ma chambre, mes deux lampes et je renversai toute l'huile sur le tapis, sur les meubles, partout ; puis j'y mis le feu, et je me sauvai, après avoir bien refermé, à double tour, la grande porte d'entrée. Et j'allai me cacher au fond de mon jardin, dans un massif de lauriers. Comme ce fut long ! Comme ce fut long ! Tout était noir, muet, immobile ; pas un souffle d'air, pas une étoile, des montagnes de nuages qu'on ne voyait point, mais qui pesaient sur mon âme si lourds, si lourds._

_Je regardais ma maison, et j'attendais. Comme ce fut long ! Je croyais déjà que le feu s'était éteint tout seul, ou qu'il l'avait éteint, Lui,  
>quand une des fenêtres d'en bas creva sous la poussée de l'incendie, et une flamme, une grande flamme rouge et jaune, longue, molle, caressante, monta le long du mur blanc et le baisa jusqu'au toit. Une lueur courut dans les arbres, dans les branches, dans les feuilles, et un frisson, un frisson de peur aussi. Les oiseaux se réveillaient ; un chien se mit à hurler ; il me sembla que le jour se levait ! <em>

_Deux autres fenêtres éclatèrent aussitôt, et je vis que tout le bas de ma demeure n'était plus qu'un effrayant brasier. Mais un cri, un cri horrible, suraigu, déchirant, un cri de femme passa dans la nuit, et deux mansardes s'ouvrirent ! J'avais oublié mes domestiques ! Je vis leurs faces affolées, et leurs bras qui s'agitaient !... Alors, éperdu d'horreur, je me mis à courir vers la ville en hurlant : « Au secours ! Au secours ! Au feu ! Au feu ! » Je rencontrai des gens qui s'en venaient déjà et je retournai  
>avec eux, pour voir.<em>

_La maison, maintenant, n'était plus qu'un bûcher horrible et magnifique, un bûcher monstrueux, éclairant toute la terre, un  
>bûcher où brûlaient des hommes, et où il brûlait aussi, Lui, Lui, mon prisonnier, l'Être nouveau, le nouveau maître, le Sarkropic ! Soudain le toit tout entier s'engloutit entre les murs et un volcan de flammes jaillit jusqu'au ciel. Par toutes les fenêtres ouvertes sur la fournaise, je voyais la cuve de feu, et je pensais qu'il était là, dans ce four, mort...« Mort ? Peut-être ?... Son corps ? Son corps que le jour traversait n'était-il pas indestructible par les moyens qui tuent les nôtres ? S'il n'était pas mort ?... seul peut-être le temps a<br>prise sur l'Être Invisible et Redoutable. Pourquoi ce corps transparent, ce corps inconnaissable, ce corps d'Esprit, s'il devait craindre, lui aussi, les maux, les blessures, les infirmités, la destruction prématurée ? _


	43. Jour 42

France, Gérardmer, 3 décembre 1994

_La destruction prématurée ? Toute l'horreur humaine vient d'elle ! Après l'Homme, l'Être Supérieur ! Ô que je redoute de dire son nom ou de l'injurier tant il est sur moi… Après celui qui peut mourir tous les jours, à toutes les heures, à toutes les minutes, par tous les accidents ou incidents possibles, est venu celui qui ne doit mourir qu'à son jour, à son heure, à sa minute, car il a touché la limite de son existence ! Lui, et lui seul !_

_Non… Non… Sans aucun doute, sans aucun doute… Je ne peux lutter « ça »… Je ne réfuterai jamais ma race, la race de l'Homme ! Je ne me soumettrai jamais, jamais ! Alors… Plus qu'une solution… Il va donc falloir que je me tue…_


	44. Jour 43

France, Gérardmer, 1er janvier 1995

_J'ai tenu à fêter la nouvelle année pour montrer que j'ai tenu jusqu'à l'an nouveau. Mes dernières phrases… Que dire ? Je vais me contenter d'écrire ce que j'ai appris…_

_Savoir « ce que je suis » semble d'abord légitime, mais se heurte à de nombreuses difficultés, quel que soit le point de vue privilégié. Mais sans doute est-ce l'entreprise elle-même qui est impossible, dès que l'on constate combien l'existence est orientée vers le futur, et en conséquence, toujours susceptible de changer d'orientation. On aboutit ainsi à une situation étrange : ce n'est qu'après ma mort que l'on pourra savoir qui j'aurai été, et tout au long de ma vie, je me trouve condamné à n'avoir de moi qu'une connaissance superficielle et incomplète… D'où cette phrase latine :_

_Homo Homini Lupus_

_Adieu._


	45. Jour 44

Terre, planète 43/87/14986 système solaire an II Empire

_UYHGDUZEY ZEHGZEYF ZEHGZ8Y EUGH8ZYF ZEGFZ8OYG IZEYFG ZEGYH8Y ZEYGZ 7UZGF ZEYGF ZOUYGF ZUOIGYO IUPB P9H PI9UH 9Ü B BU IUEH IUZSFZ THJY YG RFEG IKY EF_

_RGE ES GRTH R RHJE RH RT HR TH TH THRH ? JN J NBU N JO J NJ H RG RTHTHR H RYJ ETJ_

_DQERJHGOJEGRHI HGUIHNB EUOFNJ NB NJ VUHNJKNFDOVINJ VN FVDNOIJ DFNJOBFD BJKNDBFV C_

_OMIJKN?ZEFSDVN ? CN LJ?C NLJ?FCV_

_DSLOKN QEYGHEDGB QETHRB GVCERHDBFCVEHTRDBF V V CXBDBFV X XBFC CX XC_

_ZRGBFV GJNB HFCV QXC GJN SXFC TGHJNBV ZSEDFCXV YFJG? NSDXCV _

_RSGNBF TOUKLIHJNB ZQWSFDBCV JNB DFCX G?JN DFXBCV D GN CVDWCXWDDFBVGHJN ZER ZER_

_ERYYH BVFGHBRWGF_

_DFB V_

_DXFGCBV _


	46. Jour 45

Imprimé par J. Lafourrière

Editions Lebreutou

Offert à :

_Shadow The Hedgehog_

Propriété de :

**#~_\°£¤$µ**


End file.
